


An Eye For An Eye

by Optimistic_Neptune



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Angst, Bad Owner, Edgy Sans, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Sadism, Pain, To many happy bittybones fics, Torture... kinda?, and probably insane, reader is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Neptune/pseuds/Optimistic_Neptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgy has been sent back to Mamma Cry's bittybones adoption center more than a few times. One late afternoon a cheerful looking human comes into the store and decides to adopt him. Not even a minute after getting to his new home Edgy learns a lesson in the form of an old saying.</p><p>The reader is gender neutral (i might have messed up on that a few times. but I tried to stick to "them, they, their" all that good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a little dark. I was in a weird mood and needed to push out some negative energy in a semi-positive way... also to try and work on my writing skill a bit more!

When all of this started he wasn't sure how to feel... Edgy was never a store favorite. While all the "good" bittys were getting adopted and going off to have nice lives with their new moms and dads, Edgy was sitting in the corner of the playpen alone late one afternoon.

Edgy had been brought back to the store more times than he could count and had long since given up on being adopted. That was in till a happy looking human came into the shop. At first, he didn't pay much attention to them as they walked around the store looking at all the different kinds of bittys. 

Staring off into space thinking about all the humans he had been with, all the homes he had lived in, and all the things they told him.

"You are too much of a pain!" they said while looking at the broken things that lay around the room.

Sure they were right... Edgy knew he was a pain to deal with so it was no surprise when they brought him back to the shop. Before Edgy could wallow in self-pity any longer he was dragged out of his thoughts by a cheerful voice and a bright smile. 

"Hi there little guy! I'm (Y/N) it's nice to meet you." they smiled and Edgy huffed in annoyance. 

Was this human for real? it was like Baby Blue or Papy in human form... their smile was so bright it was almost blinding and they were practically shaking with... excitement? Why were they wasting their time with him when they could be getting chummy with one of those walking blueberries...

"What's wrong? cat got your tongue?" the human said... (Y/N)? was that their name? he was only half listing at that moment.

"Fuck off." Edgy snapped trying to keep calm.

There was a long moment of silence where (Y/N) just stared at him with an unreadable expression. Just when it looked like they were about to say something Mamma Cry came over to check on them.

"Hello~ I'm Mamma Cry but you can just call me Mamma or Cry. Can I help you with anything?" Cry said with a cheery voice while looking at (Y/N).

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I was just talking to this little cutie here~" (Y/N) said, turning to face Cry.

Cry looked down at Edgy and gave a small smile.

"Oh yes, Edgy! he's... been here a while." Cry explained, sadness plain in her voice.

(Y/N) tilted her head clearly confused and Cry shook her head as if to shake out unwanted thoughts.

"Edgy is on of our... higher maintenance bitty's" Edgy growled as Cry continued "He has been adopted before... I few times actually but... he has been brought back each time. I think people underestimate what he can do... they come in thinking they can handle his biting and temper but always end up coming back." Cry finished while looking down to the ground.

(Y/N) seemed to be thinking over the information that was just put down in front of them. After a silent few minutes, they spoke up.

"I see..." they paused and looked between Cry and Edgy before putting a hand to their chest and striking a very over dramatic pose "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" 

Edgy and Cry both seemed confused at the sudden outburst and again Edgy could swear this was a freakin Baby Blue in human form... the likeness was almost uncanny. And that thought just seemed to annoy him more. Cry was the first to speak.

"Um... what do you mean?" Cry asked.

"I accept the challenge and am willing to adopted Edgy! I'm sure I'll make the perfect parent!" (Y/N) said then smiled again while giving Cry two thumbs up.

Cry was quite for a moment before she burst into laughter. She bent over and held her stomach while laughing. Once she calmed down she whipped some tears from her eyes and turned to Edgy.

"Well if you're really up to the task then it's all up to Edgy." Cry gave Edgy a warm smile.

(Y/N) smiled and turned towards Edgy "Then what do ya say, little buddy? wanna come home with me?" They asked while bouncing lightly in place.

Edgy thought about it for a moment then just sighed "I'll be back in less than a week." 

Edgy glared at (Y/N) who's smile just grew wider "You're on!" they said while turning back to Cry with a hand stretched out "I'll take him!" 

Cry giggled a bit and shook (Y/N)'s hand "Alright then. You can go to the front counter while I get Edgy ready to go home." Cry said. (Y/N) nodded and bolted off to the counter.

That's how it started anyway...

The human seemed nice at first... but Edgy quickly found out that it was nothing more than one hell of a believable mask... he shoulda seen it coming... it's his fault for getting his hopes up and thinking, this time, would be any different.

They had just got home when Edgy learned what he just got into. 

(Y/N) parked their car in the driveway of their house and picked up the plastic container that held Edgy. They smiled and got out of the car. Making their way to the front door they opened it up and walked inside. Almost a second after walking into the house a large black and brown dog ran over to greet (Y/N).

"Hey, Prince!" (Y/N) said, leaning down to rub the dog's belly.

Getting up (Y/N) walking into the living room and set Edgy down on the coffee table. They opened the box and put a hand in to pick Edgy up... Big mistake! Not wasting a moment Edgy sunk his teeth into their hand and growled. He expected them to scream in pain or yell at him... but nothing happened.

Edgy looked up at (Y/N) and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. They were still smiling but... it was definitely not the same bright and happy smile... no, this smile was one a serial killer would wear in a horror movie. It was a cold and emotionless smile and the room seemed to get colder along with it.

He shoulda teleported away when he had the chance because now he was in the iron grip of (Y/N)'s fist. They held so tightly he thought they might crush him into dust. But it seemed that (Y/N) had other plans.

"So... you wanna bite me hmmm?" they said with a dangerous tone. their voice dripping with rage. 

(Y/N) stood up with Edgy still firmly in their grasp and walked down the hall to the room at the end of it. Their dog following them every step of the way.

Upon opening the door Edgy's worry only seemed to grow. The room was, for the most part, empty. The only thing in the room seemed to be a chair and a large cage in the corner which Edgy assumed was for Prince. (Y/N) closed and locked the door once they were all in the room. (Y/N) sat down on the chair and held their hand to look at Edgy while the dog sat down in front of the chair and stared at (Y/N).

"You know Edgy..." (Y/N) began "My Grandfather had a saying that he lived by." they began to hum a tune while shaking their foot.

The room grew colder and (Y/N)'s smile twisted into something inhuman. They brought the hand that held Edgy closer to their face and said and a quiet and deadpan tone...

"An eye for an eye..." 

(Y/N) laughed while Edgy's eyesockets went dark and he began to shake before (Y/N) threw him onto the floor.

"Fetch."

Edgy panicked and tried to teleport away but there was nowhere to hide in this room. Before Edgy could think of something he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body and heard loud growling.

'This is it... this is how I die...' Edgy thought as the dog bit into him. The sounds of bones cracking and snapping filled the room. The room seemed to grow increasingly dark by the second before Edgy blacked out from the pain.

\-----

Edgy woke up in a dimly light room, pain still buzzing through his small frame. He tried to sit up only to fall back down with a whine. More than a few bones seemed to be broken and his clothes were torn and ripped. He seemed to be in a cage that was locked quite tightly. Edgy was again dragged out of his thoughts by a sickly sweet voice and a bright smile.

(Y/N) was sitting in a chair a few feet away from the cage he was practically dying in with that same fake ass bright smile. They looked like someone had just told them they won the lottery.

"Glad you're awake now sweetheart~" (Y/N) said happily and Edgy growled "Now now... there's no need for that! I just wanted to have a quick chat with you before I head off to work." They got up and walked over to the cage.

"Now I'm sorry I had to punish you earlier... believe me, I didn't want to do that! but you had to learn your lesson..." (Y/N) paused.

"Now that we got that out of the way I wanted to let you know that we can have a great time living together! we can both be happy~ as long as you behave and do what you're told when you're told... and if you disobey you'll have to be punished again! simple as that?" (Y/N) smiled and walked over to the door.

"This can all be so easy... I don't understand why so many others purposely make it hard for themselves..." (Y/N) opened the door and started to walk out before pausing. Edgy could see Prince in the hall behind (Y/N) and unconsciously shivered at the sight of the large dog.

"Be good and do as you're told..." they turn to face Edgy again, that sickly sweet smile back on their face "And no one has to get hurt! Do I make myself clear?"

Edgy stayed silent and stared at the wall.

(Y/N) slammed their hand on the wall making Edgy jump and turn to look at them. He whines as a sudden flash of pain that ran through his body caused by his movement. looking at (Y/N) their smile having disappeared and being replaced with a rage filled glare.

"I said... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" 

Edgy seemed to shrink in on himself and he started to tremble.

"C-crystal..." he squeaked out while shaking like a leaf.

"Great!" (Y/N) chirped happily "See you when I get back! love you honeybun!" they sang while leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

Edgy heard the clicking sound of the door being locked and the opening and closing of the front door. And with that Edgy was left alone locked in the dark room with nothing but his thoughts and the unbearable pain that racked his body and reminded him of the nightmare he had found himself in...

He had a feeling he was gonna have a bad time...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is crazy and the easiest things can set them off. 
> 
> Prince is a good dog who is loyal to his owner.
> 
> Edgy is a scared little bean in a madhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er, I wasn't going to add to this beforehand but eh it won't hurt. This is Short cause I'm a lazy demon.  
> Keep in mind that I'm no writer. And constructive criticism is welcomed. Please do not be rude, I am trying my best here.

Edgy was left alone in the dark room for what he could only assume was hours. The house would've been dead silent had it not been for the periodic click of claws on the hardwood, courtesy of Prince. The small skeleton could only assume the beast was guarding the house while his human owner was out.

 

Edgy was shivering in fear of what lay ahead while he was trapped here. Slipping in and out of consciousness, body racked with pain and starting to get hungry, it seemed the skeleton had a long growing list of problems.  
Adding to his list... The front door of the house unlocked and opened with a creak. The clicks of claws on the wood grew louder as Prince most likely ran to the front door to greet his master.

 

Not too long after he heard the front door shut, the door to the room he was in started to open. The once dark room now blinked to life as the human flipped on the lights.

 

"Hi, honeybun! Did you miss master?" (Y/N) smiled... Happily? Sadistically? Knowing what he had already been through Edgy thought the ladder would be more believable.

 

When Edgy didn't answer right away (Y/N)'s smile became tighter and faker.

 

"Y-yes I m-miss you..." Edgy managed to squeak out as his small frame started to shake lightly.

 

(Y/N) kept silent, as if waiting for him to finish his sentence. The bitty knew what they wanted to hear, he internally screamed at himself not to submit. However, it seemed his fear of being maimed again or worse pushed back any and all opposing thoughts in a will of self-preservation.

 

"I missed you.... M-master...." Edgy lowered his head in shame at the loss what little dignity he had left.

 

"Oh, so you can learn." (Y/N) whispered more so to themself than to Edgy "I missed you too honeybun~!" the human clapped their hands together in mock happiness.

 

Edgy's eyes moved downwards to glance at the dog at their side.

 

"Oh honey you don't need to worry about Prince." they said, petting the top of the dogs head "He's a big old sweetheart!" they chirped.

 

SWEETHEART?! That dog nearly killed him not even a day ago!!

 

The dog lets out a happy huff and licked his owner's hand. (Y/N) seemed to understand the bittys thoughts though as their expression softened, ever so slightly.

 

"Don't blame him for the misdeed brought upon you. He acted under command and would have, in no way, attacked or harmed you on his own. He's a very good dog. Though, in my honest opinion, there is no such thing as a "bad dog" just bad owners and shit people."

 

Edgy pulled his sight away from the dog and set them on (Y/N), whose face held a look of both seriousness and a compassion that was most likely aimed towards the dog at their side despite their full attention being on the bitty in the cage.

 

"Well you've been in here for a long time now, you must be hungry right?" the human asked, moving closer to the cage. 

 

A loud grumble from the small skeleton's non-existing stomach was apparently all the answer (Y/N) needed before they opened the cage and scooped up the bitty with little to no care.

 

Edgy had to fight the urge to bite the human that held him, brief flashes of dog teeth and the seemingly ever-present pain still plaguing his small body a good reminder of what happened last time he tried that. (Y/N) walked out of the room and into the hallway then made her way to the kitchen.

 

"What are you hungry for honeybun?" (Y/N) asked as they set Edgy down on the island.

 

"...Anythings f-fine..." Edgy said meekly, trying to say whatever he could to keep the human happy and most importantly from hurting him again.

 

The human seemed alright with his answer and set off making... whatever? Edgy's eyes shifted from the human to the dog just outside the doorway. 

 

"He's been trained not to come into the kitchen."

 

"Huh?" Edgy turns back to the human, whose back is turned to him facing the stove.

 

"Prince has been trained to not step foot in the kitchen. The last dog I had always got in my way while I was cooking. So I trained Prince to stay out. He's a very smart dog." (Y/N) complemented.

 

"Smart? heh." 

 

Edgy didn't think much about his response before it slipped out of his mouth and once he did it was already too late. It was very obvious to the skeleton by now that Prince meant a lot to (Y/N) and it was even more apparent that they weren't too happy with his thoughtless comment.

 

"Do you disagree?" their tone was calm but Edgy wasn't falling for it, he knew they were mad.

 

"N-no! I'm sure h-he's a very smart dog!" the bitty stuttered out in a panic, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and he ended up hurt. To no one's surprise, however, it didn't work.

 

The human turned quickly and snatched the bitty from his seated position on the island. Edgy cursed out in pain, he silently prayed to whatever god there was for mercy before cursing that same god for putting him in this situation in the first place. 

 

"F-fuck! Chill out you're gonna crush me!!!" Edgy screamed, wishing he had waited until after he ate to say something stupid so he could've had the chance to regain his magic.

 

"Chill? You want me to... Chill." they seemed irked about his choice of phrase and Edgy found himself once again silently praying for mercy. "Alright. I'll chill."

 

Edgy's sockets widened with surprise. It didn't take long, however, for that surprise to quickly switch to fear as (Y/N) turned to the fridge.

 

Opening the freezer door, they tossed him in with a sinister smile and slammed the door shut. Leaving the small skeleton in the dark, freezing cold box for who knows how long. His already pained body struggled to retain the little magic he had to heal himself as it also fought off the cold. Being a skeleton, Edgy never really felt cold or hot easily. But the mere thought of how long he'd be stuck in here was already starting to make him shiver.

 

Edgy pressed fruitlessly to the door of the freezer in a vain attempt to open it and free himself but to no avail. Rapping his arms around himself, Edgy took a seat on the cold floor of his new prison and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just kinda winging it here. Can you tell?

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I wanna thank you for putting in the time to read this! cause ya know... you didn't have to! feel free to leave a comment on what you think! and let me know how your day was!


End file.
